A Destined Person
by Kinsenka
Summary: Tentang pertemuan pertama Hyuuga dan Riko di SMP, bagaimana mereka selalu sedekat itu, Dan seperti ditakdirkan untuk selalu sedekat itu. Waktunya pertunjukkan roman gadis muda berambut panjang dan Laki – laki berwajah tanpa kacamata. canon dan mengandung beberapa oc pendukung


**A destined Person**

 **Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction**

 **Kurobasu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi,**

Tentang pertemuan pertama Hyuuga dan Riko di SMP, bagaimana mereka selalu sedekat itu, Dan bagaikan ditkdirkan untuk selalu sedekat itu. Waktunya pertunjukkan roman gadis muda berambut panjang dan Laki – laki berwajah tanpa kacamata.

 _Kau mungkin datang dari suatu tempat yang asing, bagimu aku pun begitu. Sebuah peluang kau dan aku bertemu muka bahkan jika hanya sekedip mata mungkin hanya satu dibanding jutaan. Tetapi kalau memang 'kita' telah ditakdirkan, campur tangan Tuhan memang sungguh ajaib._

* * *

001\. prologue

.

[Narasi oleh Hyuuga Junpei]

.

Aida Riko,bukankah sebuah nama yang terdengar sangat familiar bagi kita saat ini. Karena saat ini gadis itu adalah temanku.

Salah satu tokoh yang memiliki durasi penampilan dalam Kuroko no Basket cukup banyak

Murid SMA Seirin, kelas 2-A.

Teman satu sekolah, dan satu kelas.

Teman wanita satu – satunya yang kumiliki

Kebetulan teman dari SMP yang sama.

Pelatih tim basket, klub ekskul yang kuikuti.

Gadis yang dekat denganku, paling dekat dari yang lain.

Seseorang yang memiliki arti khusus dalam pandanganku.

Aku berani berkata dengan taruhan seluruh figur jenderal yang kukoleksi seumur hidupku bahwa aku sangat mengenal Aida Riko luar dalam. Dari luarnya, seorang gadis berusia 17 dengan tinggi 156 cm. Berat badan dirahasiakan. Rambutnya coklat dengan dua jepit hitam ciri khasnya tersemat di poninya, dipotong pendek yang tak dibiarkan sampai menyentuh kerah seragamnya. Dari dalamnya, gadis yang energik, bersemangat, dan ceria. Orang yang sanggup membentangkan keceriaannya kepada orang didekatnya. Dirinya seorang yang sangat total dalam sesuatu yang sedang dia jalani. Dia cukup pemarah dan kasar dalam hal tertentu. Dan jadi sangat pemarah jika seseorang membicarakan 'alur datar' dadanya.

Itu disebabkan aku sudah bertemu dengannya dan terikat selama lebih dari lima tahun, keakraban dalam kurun waktu selama itu. Pertemuan kami pun bisa dibilang tidak terduga. Anggaplah seperti satu kemungkinan di antara sejuta kemustahilan. Katakanlah dalam versi romantisnya ini seperti pertemuan yang ditakdirkan.

Bisakah kita mundur lima tahun yang lalu, untuk memeriksa kebenaran kata – kataku?

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

...

Dari mana kisah pertemuan aku dan Riko diceritakan, sebisa mungkin aku ingin menjelaskannya dengan cara yang tepat. Cara yang berkesan dan dramatis. Tetapi pada akhirnya cara yang kupilih adalah cara induktif—Dari gambaran spesifik ke umum. Secara generalisasi—dari uraian – uraian acak yang dikerucutkan mengarah pada satu kesimpulan Cerita yang dengan inti di akhir. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kurasa inilah yang mampu kulakukan.

.

[Narrator switch, Hyuuga to Author]

.

Sistem pendidikan formal di Jepang, terdiri dari 3 jenjang pendidikan: SD, SMP, SMA. Tiap jenjang berturut – turut ditempuh dalam jangka waktu standar 6, 3, dan 3 tahun. Intinya kita semua paling tidak menurut aturan, minimal harus bersekolah dalam tiga jenjang selama 12 tahun.

Tempat yang namanya sekolah, kau bertemu dengan banyak orang. Ini sebuah laboratorium masyarakat, sampel dari masyarakat yang sesungguhnya. Jadi selain mempelajari ilmu yang sifatnya akademikal, kau juga belajar mengembangkan kemampuan bersosialisasi di tempat itu. Seperti menjadi _beta tester_ untuk sebuah game yang akan dirilis, gambaran jika dewasa nanti kau terjun dalam masyarakat yang sebenarnya.

Banyak orang yang kau temui, banyak orang yang kau kenal, beberapa di antaranya kau akrab dengan mereka, dan salah sedikitnya mungkin akan melekat dalam kehidupanmu. Sejauh ini, hitunglah! Ada berapa ribu orang yang kau temui selama 12 tahun sekolah? Ada berapa ratus orang yang kau kenal namanya? Ada berapa puluh yang pernah berinteraksi denganmu? Ada berapa belas yang akrab denganmu? Berapa orang yang melekat dalam hatimu?

Itulah inti dari satu kemungkinan di antara ribuan kemustahilan. Dari ribuan orang yang kau temui selama 12 tahun, silih berganti, ada beberapa orang yang mendapatkan tempat khusus di hati.

Ada satu orang yang sangat berkesan

Itulah gambaran umum Riko bagi Hyuuga

Satu orang yang paling berkesan di antara ribuan orang yang dia temui.

Dan sampai sekarang pun masih

Pertemuan pertama itu adalah saat mereka di kelas 1 SMP. Bagaimana cara mereka bertemu melalui suatu kejadian ganjil, ketidaksengajaan yang tak disangka siapapun. Lalu menjadi dekat satu sama lain seperti menunjukkan uniknya cara kerja Tuhan untuk menyatukan orang – orang. Dan bisa terus bersama sejak saat itu, seakan – akan telah menemukan ujung dari benang merah yang tertaut di jari kelingking.

Padahal kedua orang ini dari gambaran awalnya, tampak bukan kedua orang yang akan bertemu dan berinteraksi satu sama lain.

Riko saat itu duduk di kelas 1-A, sementara Hyuuga di kelas 1-E. Saat kelas dua terjadi pergeseran kelas, menyebabkan Riko berada di kelas B dan Hyuuga di kelas D. Kemudian ketika kelas 3, Mereka kembali ke posisi awal. Tiga tahun tanpa pernah berada di ruang kelas yang sama. Posisi ruang kelas mereka yang jauh pun tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka berpapasan satu sama lain. Dan juga kalau upacara, jelas barisan mereka terpaut jauh terselingi murid – murid kelas di antara kelas mereka. Sebab fasilitas olahraga yang terbatas, menjadikan ada dua kelas dalam tahun yang sama disatukan saat pelajaran Olahraga. Tetapi kelas Hyuuga dan Riko, tidak pernah mengalami jam olahraga bersama. Lalu ekskul yang mereka ikutipun berbeda: Hyuuga dengan basket dan Riko klub atletik wanita. Mereka berdua sama – sama bukan orang yang suka pergi ke kantin, mengantre dan berjejal – jejalan dengan ratusan murid lain demi sebuntal roti. Saat jam istirahat Riko tidak pernah pergi ke kantin karena selalu dibawakan bekal oleh papanya, sedangkan Hyuuga pun demikian. Tempat favorit Riko adalah perpustakaan sekolah, yang menyediakannya banyak buku bacaan favoritnya. Sayangnya Hyuuga sangat membenci perpustakaan, di saat senggangnya dia lebih suka pergi ke atap bangunan sekolah.

Kesampingkan tentang bertemu di sekolah, bagaimana jika melihat peluang lain seperti berpapasan di jalan? Bicara tentang itu, Mengenai rumah, keberadaan tempat tinggal mereka jika digambarkan dengan garis lurus, akan ditemukan posisi SMP berada tepat di antara tempat tinggal kata lain, mereka berasal dari arah yang berlawanan. Dengan arah yang berlawanan itu menutup kemungkinan juga bahwa mereka akan bertemu di perjalanan ke sekolah.

Kebiasaan Riko saat waktu pulang tiba adalah segera pulang jika tidak ada urusan lain. Kalau dia sedang ingin berjalan – jalan sejenak sebelum pulang, tempat tujuannya adalah warung penjual manisan Jepang, atau perpustakaan kota. Sementara Hyuuga, kebiasaannya saat pulang sebagai murid remaja laki – laki yang dalam masa 'bandelnya' yaitu pantang tiba di rumah sebelum jam 6 sore. Tujuannya setelah pulang sekolah adalah warung ramen atau kafe internet. Sepertinya bertemu di perjalanan dari sekolah pun juga tidak mungkin.

Dari uraian acak kehidupan mereka di SMP, tak tampak tanda – tanda bahwa mereka satu sama lain akan memiliki kesempatan bertemu. Peluang mereka yang paling bagus hanya sekedar mengenal nama satu sama lain. Dan dengan menambahkan satu fakta bahwa Riko menyandang predikat sebagai murid teladan selama tiga tahun. Yang mungkin terjadi adalah hanya Hyuuga yang mengenal nama Riko secara sepihak. Rasanya tidak ada celah untuk Riko mengenal nama Hyuuga yang hanya seorang murid biasa. Yang tidak membuat dirinya menonjol. Tidak punya catatan apapun yang membuat dirinya dikenal murid seantero SMP-nya, catatan baik maupun buruk.

Lalu pada akhirnya kedua orang ini kelak lulus sebagai dua orang asing yang kemudian akan melupakan satu sama lain, lalu bersekolah di SMA yang berbeda. Wajar jika itu terjadi. Riko yang sungguh – sungguh dalam pendidikannya akan mengejar SMA unggulan di Jepang di kota besar, lalu Hyuuga yang sudah cukup dengan 'yang penting melanjutkan ke SMA' akan memilih SMA yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya.

Jadilah Riko bagi Hyuuga seorang yang hanya di tahu namanya bersama ratusan orang lain yang kemudian akan segera ia lupakan

Jadilah Hyuuga bagi Riko seseorang yang pernah satu SMP dengannya, namun tidak ia ketahui namanya yang kemudian menjadi seseorang yang tak pernah dia ingat.

Jika kebetulan di suatu waktu di masa depan mereka dipertemukan, lalu mengungkit masa lalu maka akan terjadi kalimat seperti ini:

"Ah, Hyuuga-san ternyata pernah di SMP X juga? Maaf tetapi aku tidak ingat sama sekali (tidak tahu sama sekali)"

"Whoa, Aida-san pernah satu SMP denganku? Hmm... pantas saja rasanya aku pernah mendengar namamu."

Tetapi faktanya mereka bahkan sudah mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain saat hari pertama masuk SMP.

Itulah mengapa kemudian menjadi satu kemungkinan di antara sejuta kemustahilan

Sebuah cerita yang unik.

Kembali ke hari – hari seorang gadis muda yang berambut panjang, dan seorang laki – laki remaja tanpa kaca mata. Dengan memanggil saksi bisu, tangga utama sebuah gedung SMP

.

.

[Bersambung]

.

.

Kata kunci untuk chapter depan : gadis yang jatuh dari langit

* * *

 **A/N : Salam, warga fandom Kurobasu! Kaa~mi dataaang dengan damaii (wait, kamu bukan alien). pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di fandom Kurobasu, hajimemashite minna-san! Written and Narrated with the inspiration from monogatari style, Nisio Isin style. Bagi yang feelingnya kuat mungkin akan merasakan bahwa kemungkinan cara bertemu Hyuuga dan Riko bakal seperti Araragi dan Senjougahara di bakemonogatari... emang iya sih... tertebak dari kata kunci chapter depan yang kusematkan. Tapi yang jelas tidak ada stapler dan cutter muncul. Bagi yang belum pernah kenal monogatari series, ah... syukurlah... jadi kalian mungkin tidak punya gambaran spesifik mengenai chapter depan hahahahaha...**

 **ah.. mood-ku yang berantakan, disebabkan suatu alasan yang tak ingin kuceritakan. tetapi bisa power-up dengan lagu pembawa feel ini**

 **Chiwa Saitou - Staple stable**

 **Rasanya ini lagu tema yang pas buat cerita ini, selain karena seiyuu-nya Riko, musiknya memiliki nada yang sama dengan jalan cerita fic ini. Ku _play_ berulang kali sampai tiba - tiba aku bernyanyi sendiri, dan hafal liriknya (meskipun sebagian _misheard_ )**

 **Well, see you next chapter!**

 **22 Januari 2016, 07:49**


End file.
